


rasputin

by Anonymous



Series: Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream and you are roomates, Fluff, Gen, Just Dance, Platonic Relationships, Reader Insert, Streaming, accidental face reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream and you hold a Rasputin dance competition.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, clay | dream & reader
Series: Reader Inserts that I did not want to post on my main :) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000836
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous





	rasputin

Dream pants as he falls onto the floor. “How do you even dance this dance so well?” He asks you. All you do is stare at him deadfaced while continuing the Rasputin dance. Dream’s phone rings and he huffs, struggling to get up from where he is face down on the floor. 

He walks over to his phone and picks up, seeing that it’s George. “Yes?” He asks shakily. The sound of Rasputin plays loudly in the background. “The chat is-. Wait, is that Rasputin in the background?” Dream coughs into his arm. “Yeah, my friend and I are doing Just Dance right now. They won’t stop doing the Rasputin dance.” 

George barks out a laugh. Dream sighs as he hears the song come to an end. “Y/N, are you going to stop now?” You only stare at him as you move the cursor to hover over the dance again button. Dream groans and turns his camera on the call. George yelps but Dream pays no mind to it. 

He places his phone next to the tv and stands it up to see both you and him. The two of you only stare at each other and nod. You start the song again and Dream shakes his limbs. He can’t hear George anymore but he looks at the discord call to see that George was still in the call. Sapnap just joined as well. 

The beat of Rasputin starts and he nods determined. He can do this. 

As the song continued and the two of you continued to dance, he could feel himself tiring out. Dream yells out loudly to push himself through it and you bark out a laugh. You continue through it, both of you laughing and yelling despite your tired bodies. When the final jump at the end happens, the two of you collapse onto the ground. 

“I can’t do it anymore please.” Dream pleads out. You sigh and crawl over to where Dream’s phone is. You stare at it for a second before giggling. “You do know that George is live right now right?” Dream shoots up. 

“Wait what?” You and George laugh out loud as Dream rushes forwards towards the camera. You pull up George’s stream to see that the chat was repeating “Dream face revealed!”. You frow. “Did Dream accidentally show his face?” You ask. George sighs. 

He turned on his camera when I had my phone facing the crowd. It falls silent. “Sapnap?” Dream asks into the call. Sapnap hums. “Did you record that?” Sapnap falls silent and responds. “Yeah, I think I forgot to turn off the recording for Discord.” Dream shrugs. 

“Send it to me please.” Sapnap hums again and a few minutes later Dream has it. 

Dream crops it so that it’s just the screen with you and him on it and moves to Twitter. “What are you doing?” You ask him. You glance at George’s stream to see that he also paused to listen. He shushes you and brings up the video. He posts it. 

The sending bar appears and within seconds, it disappears. You minimize George’s stream and head over to Twitter to see the video of the two of you dancing. George and Sapnap scream at the same time and Dream laughs. “No better time than to face reveal with Rasputin right?” The call erupts in laughter and you smirk at an idea. 

“To celebrate, Dream and I are going to be dancing Rasputin again!” 

“NO!”

**Author's Note:**

> [wattpad link.](https://www.wattpad.com/user/anonymousbobatea)


End file.
